That Feeling
by Knight0Bishop
Summary: Mikan is alone with Yami and she is starting to have these feelings towards her


Mikan was spending a lazy afternoon at the house with her friend Yami. Aka Golden Darkness the galaxys greatest bounty. Rito and Lala had apologetically bailed, saying they going to meet up with Momo and Nana in the park, and had left. Leaving Mikan just sitting on the chair across from Yami who was reading her book on the couch. Yami with her long golden blonde hair and her cute black dress. Mikan wondered what she would look like without that dress. Yami just standing there naked and- "What am I thinking" Mikan thought as a huge blush began to form on her face as she shook her head franticly. Yami looked up from her book and stared at her friend.

"Is something wrong Mikan-Chan?" She asked in her normal tone of voice

"No No. Nothing at all." Mikan said quickly. Yami simply shrugged and went back to her book.

"Oh screw it what could it hurt just to ask." She thought before she opened her mouth.

"Hey, Yami-chan?" she asked, The bounty hunter once again looked up from her book.

"Yes, Mikan-chan?" was an emotionless response.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl?"

Yami suddenly turned bright red and but seemed to keep her cool.

"W-why do you ask?" she inquiered.

"I was just thinking about...what it would be like?" Mikan told Yami.

"I see." The blonde haired girl then closed her book and stood up.

"OH no" Mikan thought "I made her angry and she is going to leave" she cried in her mind but instead Yami began to walk towards her "Let's find out, shall we?" She said smoothly

"W-w-what?"

Yami didn't answer, she just moved over to Mikan and trapped her against the lounge chair she was in.

"Yami-Chan..." Mikan began, but she was silenced by a slender finger on her lips.

All of a sudden, Mikan was overcome with the desire to suck on the finger, and she blushed at the thought. The finger was removed, but then her blush intensified as Yami's lips brushed softly against hers before crashing on them in a passionate kiss. Moaning instinctively. Yami pulled her lips away and stood up. "well how did that feel?" She asked as if what she had done was no big deal.

All of a sudden Mikan began to feel very strange. She wanted more of Yami she wanted more of her taste. "Please...please do that again Yami...only do more." Mikan nearly begged when she asked. Yami nodded her head and brought her face close to Mikans again.

Mikan parted her lips and Yami's tongue immediately shot in, engaging hers in a furious battle.

Mikan loved the way this felt. She particularly liked the fire that had started building in the pit of her stomach as soon as their lips had met. Yami was starting to really getting into the kiss, she noticed, and she suddenly wondered just how far she could take this. Pulling back, Yami was delighted by the disappointed look on Mikans face. She stood, grabbed Mikans hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Let's take this somewhere a little more comfortable," she said, earning herself more blushes from the beautiful Ritos young sister as she dragged her along to the bedroom.

Mikan followed Yami along like a lost little puppy in her own house even, still caught up in the amazing sensation a kiss had caused in her. Once they reached the bedroom, Yami tore Mikans clothes off her until she stood before her completely naked. Instinctively she covered herself, but Yami pulled her hands away from her body before stripping off her own clothes. "Yami wha...what are you doing?" She asked Yami stripped off her panties and bra and looked at her "YOu said you wanted more and so i am giving it to you." Mikan gaped at the sight of the naked woman before her. She was so beautiful.

Yami moved in fast and pressed their bodies together as she locked their lips in another passionate kiss. She felt Mikan hands come up to stroke her body, and she was pleased with the girl's boldness. Pushing her back onto the bed, Yami trailed her mouth along Mikans skin to her young and pert breasts. Latching onto a nipple, she suckled, earning a lust-filled cry from the lavender-eyed beauty before her.

Mikan felt like she was bursting at the seams. Yami's mouth on her breast was driving her crazy! Then she gasped in complete shock as she felt her friend go lower.

"N-no!" she gasped. "W-what are y-you doing down t-there?"

"What does it look like?" came the incredibly sexy reply.

Mikan gasped as Yami parted her thighs, then squealed as something moist darted into her folds.

"A-ah-ah!" she gasped as Sakura's tongue drove her crazy. "N-ngh! Ah, Yami-chan!!"

Mikan felt her smirk against her pussey, and she screamed in delight when she felt first one and then another finger slide in as the tongue continued to drive her wild. Suddenly she burst, and she spilled all over Yami's face and hands. The Blonde grinned in delight and licked up the mess on before doing to same for herself. Mikan watched, fascinated and turned on, then blushed when Yamisaid, "It's your turn to pleasure me."

Yami lay back on the bed and spread her legs as Mikan nervously got into position above her. She sighed in pleasure as the girl ran her hands over her body before leaning into her and kissing her softly. The blonde moaned as the dark haired girl deepened the kiss, gaining courage from Yamis positive responses. She traced the same path down to her breasts, only her hands continued down and brushed over Yami's mound, causing her to moan. Mikan filled with energy attacked her friend's breasts with her mouth while her hand cupped and rubbed over the bump between her thighs.

Mikan was nervous at first but she felt that she was slowly getting the hang of this, if Yamis pleasured moans were anything to go by. Growing bolder by the second, she slipped a couple of fingers into her friend's pussey, causing a startled cry to issue forth from the Blondes lips. Made brave by this, Mikan trailed her mouth down to meet her fingers and she tasted Yamis juices with her tongue.

The reaction was spectacular. Mikan felt joy that she caused Yami to buck her hips clear off the bed. Continuing to attack with her tongue and fingers, The young girl pleasure her friend, thrusting and licking until she came with explosive force. Her lover's juices spilled all over her, and she lapped them up, cleaning her efficiently. Yami pulled her up to her and the two women lay in each other's embrace, satiated and extremely happy.

"So thats what it feels like when you kiss a girl." Mikan thought.


End file.
